


Hábitos

by tsutaruku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata in Sao Paulo, Post-Time Skip, reader is asas athletic trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutaruku/pseuds/tsutaruku
Summary: Hinata thought it would be easy (at least a lot easier than the first time) living in Brazil once more, but the dynamics here were a whole different and it kept him awake at night sometimes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hábitos

Hinata thought it would be easy (at least a lot easier than the first time) living in Brazil once more, but the dynamics here were a whole different and it kept him awake at night sometimes.

  
People in Sao Paulo also cursed a lot? Yes, but not as much as people in Rio, so that wasn't the main problem, he was still used to it on some level. It was hot all the time? Not so much, the weather actually was kind of crazy. His backpack always had a sweater (it was never Japan’s winter level, but sometimes it gets really cold without a warning), an umbrella and a pair of slippers just in case it starts raining out of nowhere and his shoes get too wet.

  
The landscape was the most drastic changing in the scenario, something easy to notice.  
After most of his time in Miyagi, he was used to the nature around, and spending so much time on the beach in his time in Rio always brought him some sense of familiarity, something calming. He thought maybe the few months living in Osaka had prepared him to live in another big city, but man that wasn't enough. He was almost sure his athletic trainer hated him at this point for not being able to walk on the frenetic pace almost everyone in the subway maintained so naturally, like they're always late to something. It was easy to spot who wasn't there for too long (his captain said you were exaggerating when you said it was a genetic thing, there were people born and raised in the city who didn't care and walked a regular pace and didn't follow the stairs rules, for your dislike), it was like there was a giant sign in his forehead with the words "don't belong here", and, since he was unable to go home alone without being rude (your apartment was two buildings away from his, so you both take the same route everyday), he was living with the constant fear of you finally having enough and pretending you didn't know each other and start walking by yourself and leaving him behind.

  
It wasn’t like you were some kind of monster. You were one of the nicest people he’d ever met, in Brazil or Japan, but he was scared of walking with you outside the training center. It wasn't because it gave him some sense of protection for having your bosses around, you were a very caring and dedicated trainer (the day he got to know you got contact with his old MSBY trainer and regularly talked with Iwazumi-san to make sure he kept a good performance in Asas and the national team that wasn't her national team, he cried for ten minutes and paid for your lunch for three days in a row) and he feels at easy whenever you’re around him and the team. But if someday you direct to him the same dare-not-to-move-aside-and-I’ll-make-you-move annoyed and kind of rude “excuse me” he heard you saying a few times when someone stopped on the left side of the escalator once, he would cry. And beg for forgiveness for the rest of his life on every opportunity he could get.

  
God, this city was stressful.

  
But there were some local things he was getting attached to.

  
The way everyone shorted his same to Sho without questions (you tried not to use this nickname in the beginning, claiming you didn’t have maturity for it. “It’s sounds like you’re demanding your dog to leave!”, you argued, making everyone around laugh, especially when Hinata didn’t get it at first and your very-embarrassed-self had to explain it. “You know, like we say ‘xô’ for ‘get out of here’? It sounds the same”), or Hi (you were most attached to this one, he was almost sure you only called him Hinata twice since he moved here and that wasn't a complain, that's was super cute and actually made his heart feels funny when you learned a little bit of Japanese and decided to call him Sol once in a while, especially at how proud you looked when someone questioned you about that nickname).

  
The local accent was also nice to hear, even though he was still confused about how they would write “te” and pronounce “chi” in the end of a word, also changing every ending vowel for some reason he didn’t understand, like “e” to “i”, “o” to “u”. And even though it could escalate very quickly and get out of hand, it was always entertaining how passionate they could get about dialect differences with Rio. Until this day he couldn’t decide if putting you and Heitor together was a good idea or not. If there was silence enough, he could still hear both of you yelling at the top of the lungs.

  
“Ok kid, hear me out”, your voice was a lot louder than he was used to, but he was way more impressed about you having just finished the beer he could swear in the name of his baby sister that the waiter just put in front of you two seconds ago. “I love you and I’ll fight the whole team for you if I have to, but say one more time ‘biscoito’ when it’s clearly ‘bolacha’ and I’ll leave you in the middle of nowhere in this city and you’ll never find your way home”.

  
Actually, the whole food thing was a delicate topic.

  
“Blasphemy!”

  
“You were born here! Act like a native!”

  
When his coach wished Hinata good luck after he told him the team wanted to go to a pizza place, he meant every damn word. At this point, no one thought it was a good idea to tell him about the whole in Sao Paulo territory is a personal offense to add ketchup to a pizza, so he had to learn the hard way, when you and his new libero asked the waiter for a ketchup bottle.

  
“I’ll put ketchup in your whole family if you don’t leave me alone!”, you were laughing as much as everyone else, but the way you were holding the bottle as if you were ready to throw it at any minute made him too conscious of your movements, so when you politely asked if he wanted some, he nodded even before actually thinking if he wanted it or not.

  
“Look at her corrupting Sho, too!”

  
For the libero luck, since the bottle was in Hinata’s hold, the closest thing you had to throw at him in retaliation was a folded napkin.

  
“Don’t mind them, you can put as much ketchup on it as you want. I’ll protect you”.

  
“The kid spikes five times harder than you, trainer.”

  
“So are you telling me you rather get in a fight with me than with Hi?”

  
The table was completely quiet for a second, a bunch of +1,90m man sweating under the stare of their trainer.

  
Most of the time it was loud, but he was also loud. He just needed some time to sync up with everyone.

  
Sometimes it wasn’t very hard.

  
They had a similar way to measure distance. After years of forty minutes’ bike rides to get to school, he was no stranger to expressions like “it’s pretty close, just a ten-minute walk”. Measuring space in minutes? On it.

  
“Oh, I can get there by six”, the whole team was supposed to do a check-up on the day after that and you were in charge of organizing the players order for the morning, writing things in your notebook in a speed that always impressed him. “Or half an hour early if we’re coming together.”

  
Your eyes left your notes in a heartbeat to look to the spiker, looking pretty offended.

  
“When you put it like that it makes sound like I’m dragging you around.”

  
“You did that today!”

  
“You were walking slowly, and that man was about to kick you. And I _gently_ pushed your arm!”

  
“Oh, trainer! The new kid is making fun of you for not knowing how to walk in a normal people speed.”

  
“You're also not from here, Dani!”

  
And of course, sometimes all went wrong.

  
You were coming out of the locker room when you almost bumped at a very much soaked Hinata holding a broken umbrella in one hand, his shoes in the other, and one of the slippers in his foot apparently with a broken strap. And a not at all pleased expression in his face.

  
"Oh, someone was caught in the rain."  
"I wish it was just this", it was the angrier you saw Hinata so far, so you were a little bit taken aback by how serious he was sounding. “My umbrella was useless even before breaking, my shoes are soaked right now and-", he confirmed yours suspicions, lifting his right foot so you could see his hanging slippers. "-my slipper is also ruined."

  
"Oh, give me that."

  
Hinata was confused at first, your voice sound so bright it made him forget how mad he was. But then you were looking for something in your purse and showing him a nail and asking for his slippers.

  
"What the f-"

  
You pushed back the toe thong back in the sole, putting the nail as a replacement of the lost piece. You looked so satisfied with your work and it was adorable but Hinata was still shocked at how natural you were acting.

  
"There you go, now it's almost new!", you put your hands on your waist, patiently waiting for him to put his foot back on it and test how it felt.  
"Why do you have a nail in your stuff?"

  
"In case someone’s slipper breaks. During your time in Rio you never noticed people doing it? It's a cultural thing."

  
At the end, it was just a matter of time until he was a hundred per cent adapted.

  
"Why the long face?", his new setter, Tadeu, asked you when the break time started, you concentrated face to your phone making everyone a little too self-aware. No one was delivering a bad performance in the practice that day. In fact, they were having a very good week. But you were a pro in finding things for them to get better and wouldn't rest until you found a new exercise routine to make them better in court, so every now and then it was common to see you that focused.

  
"The girls’ game we're going to; I'm trying to choose the best route for it". There was a female league game next day in a neighbor city they got three tickets for, Hinata would be attending with Tadeu and you. He was a little bit excited for it, both teams were making a good campaign in the league and his companions were good in commentary.

  
"I thought we agreed on taking public transport. The traffic will be horrible by the time the game is over", Tadeu complained, throwing his towel over his shoulder. "I don't wanna drive there, kid."  
"I know that, no cars. I was actually considering not taking the train after the subway, maybe taking a bus instead."

  
"Why? This way we have to pay for another bus trip. There’s no bus direct to the arena."  
"That train line is crowded as shit no matter what time in the day, I'm a little concerned of making Hi experiencing it."

  
"I can take the train", Hinata voice wasn't as certain as he wanted, your empathic smile already taking scene.

  
"Hi, I have to make sure you won't get killed by angry people in the subway at least three times a day. Train lines are worst."

  
"You know Sho’s scared of _you_ in the subway, right? You’re the angry people who wants to kill him", the team libero yelled across the court, all ears now following the conversation. The middle-blockers immediately started to mock him about how the trainer one of this days would go to work all by herself and he would be nowhere to be find, their coach pretending nothing was happening to save some patience.

  
"I never said that!", he tried to defend himself, the amused way you rolled your eyes letting him know he was out of danger. "But seriously, I can take the train. I don't want you guys to make a different route because of me."

  
"You're afraid of line eight, right? If we go by line four instead of three, then we can take line nine, which is less crowded than eight”, Tadeu suggested, taking a second to look to Hinata before his attention went back to you. “He'll probably survive nine."

  
You considered it for a minute, agreeing with Tadeu right after that. It wasn't too much of a drastic change, almost no increase in the travel duration and sounded a little bit safer, so it was good. You asked Hinata if he was ok with it even though it was like you just said a bunch of numbers to him, but he happily agreed anyway.

  
Next day, things started very similar as every day.

  
Waiting for you by the ticket gate in the subway station with his ticket card in hands so no time would be wasted when you got there and get you already angry, kissing you in the cheek as you finally arrived, accepting the tea cup you got for him from the coffee shop close to your place, lively talking about Asas last game and what they could do to be better until he felt your hand in his arm pulling him closer to you so a woman could pass as she pleased and he got all distracted and could only nod all along to everything you said. In the subway line change you met Tadeu, both of you telling Hinata about the teams playing today status through the past years so he could understand a little better all the stuff you could comment later. For being in a line he wasn’t used to take, Hinata was more self-aware of his surrounds, especially as how crowed it was getting, unconsciously stepping closer to you as he noticed some man pushing some people so he could pass, making sure he could shield you, just in case. Tadeu let a proud smile escape as he noticed it in the middle of his sentence but chose to say nothing about it.

You were so distracted in the conversation you didn’t let out sings you noticed it too.

  
Or it became such a habit you barely could notice it anymore.

  
By the time the game ended with the home team victory, the three of you were starving.

  
"You wanna go get a hot dog, right?", Hinata couldn’t tell why yet, but you seemed very distressed in their way back to the train. The closest train station was located at the end of a place he didn’t get the name right, but the concept was a long sidewalk with no street in between, with only stores from side to side and a lot of people sailling food.

  
"It's tradition, man. I always get one when I pass here. But I don't want to force you guys out of the diet."

  
"Oi, Sho? Up for a hot dog? Trainer is paying, but you can say it to nobody."

  
"Fine by me."

  
He didn’t know what he agreed with.

  
It started like the hot dog image he had in his mind, but then more stuff was getting added to it and he wasn’t even sure at how he would be able to fit it in his mouth so he could take a bite.

  
“What’s up with your face?”

  
Tadeu didn’t waste a second before start eating his so deserved meal, but you were a little bit concerned at how Hinata looked confused while holding his food with both hands.

  
“There’s a lot of stuff in this hot dog.”

  
“Dude, just trust me and go for it. This is how we make it here.”

  
Ok, food topic. Don’t argue. Especially in public.

  
So he went for it.

  
And regretted immediately not eating this sooner.

  
“Can I ask you something? Please, don’t tell it to Heitor or Pedro.”

  
“You like it better with mashed potatoes?”

  
“It doesn’t look like it works but it does!”

  
“I won’t say a thing if you don’t tell the coach I made you eat junk food in a week day."

  
He tried to agree but his mouth was already full with food, you just laughed satisfied and continued to eat as well.

  
By the time you headed to the train station, with stomachs too full, all of you were kind of sleepy, so Hinata wasn’t surprised when you took him by the hand, pulling you to another direction when you got to the platform.

  
"Hi, this way"

  
"What's the difference?"

  
"Well, 90% of this people is going to the same station we are, and the escalator there are in the extreme of the platform, and, since people don't want to walk that much, they go for the wagon one. Whoever goes to the last wagon has to cross the whole platform for the escalator, or take the stairs, that why it's less crowded. Sometimes we can even get a sit there."

  
Smart. Even being a small trip, there was no way he would complain about being able to sit the whole thing.

  
“You know this place a lot.”

  
“I used to live four stations from here, took line eight and nine to go to college. So I was here a lot.”

  
“Which one where you?"

  
“Hm?”

  
“You used to take the first or the last wagon?”

  
You let out a laugh.

  
“You underestimated how crowded this place gets in the morning. Always the last wagon, so I could get in the train faster”, you explained. “Besides, after a while I started to take a bus to go to class. I had to wake earlier for it, but I could sleep the whole trip. So when I went by train, it was because I woke up late and lost the bus, so I had to get the first train I could get in or wouldn’t be able to get to the first class.”

  
“Sounds fun.”

  
“Most stressful days of my life. I’m glad it’s over, but I kinda miss it sometimes. Adulthood is also stressful.”

  
“Are we giving you a hard time?”

  
You opened your mouth to answer but gave up and just smiled at him, shaking your head after.  
It didn’t take much for the train to arrive and, as you just predicted, you could all sit. The sits layout made you choose one by the window and Hinata took the sit next to you, the corridor. Tadeu took the sit in front of you that faced the corridor, already claiming he would take a nap but once in a while looking at both of you by the corner of his eyes.

  
A station before the train voice started a message, making Hinata interrupt his sentence to question it, a little worried about the content.

  
“What does the voice mean there’s people in the road?”

  
“Cutting the grass or fixing something. And that we’re gonna go slowly for a while.”

  
You were working a lot the past days, Hinata was aware of it. So watching you take a deep breath with closed eyes and relax in the seat, all he could do was think you deserved a rest, like the whole weekend, but he was happy you agreed to go to the game and for spending more time with you. And Tadeu. Who apparently was passed out in the seat in front you for good. Without Hinata making questions and keeping the conversation alive, you were also slowly slipping away, your head following the train movements, until being comfortably resting your head against his shoulder.

  
If he were to imagine this scenario in any other moment, Hinata would guess he would immediately pass away or something equally drastic and extreme.

  
But it was really quiet.

  
There were conversations happening too loud for his liking and his Japanese manners, some guy selling chocolate and other selling phone chargers, the train noises oddly out of rhythm for travelling with reduced speed. His heart beating going as crazy, almost as if trying to compensate for how slow the train was going. But he didn’t mind it. Actually, right now he wanted the travel to take as long as it could.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some people on twitter complaining about some people are doing the brazil arc dirty and I was like hey that a good moment put out all my headcannon about Hinata living in SP because I always find it funny to imagine!  
> I tried to make it the most realistic as I could, so it ended up being way more personal then expected, but I hope you'll like anyway!  
> As you can assume, english is not my first language, so if you spot any mistake, please let me know (but you know, kindly, if possible. I'm dumb but I'm also sensible).


End file.
